The Pack
by Drekk
Summary: Three Years after the wave incident Naruto returns with new allies will Konoha survive the pack. rewrite in the works.
1. Chapter 1

The Pack

"..Talking.."

'..Thoughts..'

**Demon talking**

_**Demon Thinking**_

(Other stuff)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all so don't ask for money I got nothing.

Ch 1

Return

'Has it really been three years.' This question kept going round and round in the young nin's mind. 'I bet that moron of a sensei didn't even bother looking for me after he launched that attack. He probably forgot that I was in the water when he did the giant water fall attack against Zabuza.'

His thoughts were interrupted by his teammates stopping. Looking up he saw the massive gates of Konoha. Two ANBU dropped down and moved towards them.

"What is your business here?"

"My students and I are from the village hidden in the forest, and we are here to participate in the chunin exam."

The ANBU stared at him for a moment before holding out his hand. "Papers."

As the guard went through the papers making sure that everything was in order he noticed that one of the students was glaring at him through his mask. Seeing an opportunity he glared at the kid using his killing intent. He was surprised when all he received was a blink and as the guard watched the student started to radiate his own killing intent. The guard felt his legs lock and his bladder suddenly relaxed as he became paralyzed. The teacher walked up to him and calmly took the papers back.

"I assume everything is in order now if you don't mind we have traveled a long ways and would like some rest."

Numbly the guard nodded and signaled the doors open. The teacher and students calmly walked inside without a second glance backwards.

14914194194194141491491491414914941914914941941914941941914941941941941

Sarutobi sat behind his desk smoking his pipe and found himself once again thinking on the upcoming chunin exams. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking at the door.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal his aide. She quickly sauntered up to his desk.

"There are some people here to see you about admittance into the chunin exam."

Sarutobi looked a little surprised. All of the teams had been accounted for so why is there a team asking for admittance. Curiosity got the better of him.

"Show them in."

The aide moved to the door and beckoned the group in. Sarutobi was a little shocked when the team entered. The sensei moved with grace as she walked towards the table. Her armor seemed to have been grown on her as it seemed to flow with her. Hair as red as an open flame the two short swords hung at her hips showed that she was very quick since wielding two weapons instead of just one required much practice and speed. Glancing at her waist he saw the small metal plate that bore the villages crest. On it the image of a howling wolf had had been made. She gestured to her students and as he watched her turn he saw what appeared to be a bow strung across her back but there was no quiver of arrows. Shrugging it off, he glanced at the students standing behind her.

The first student was dressed in a form fitting black suit the armor he wore seemed pitted and scared. His helmet covered all of his face except for his eyes. Sarutobi looked the young man in the eyes and felt part of him cringe. Instead of normal looking eyes his were solid white like the Hyugga, but when he looked closer he realized that they were not entirely white the slit iris was an ice blue color. Two swords were strapped to his back their black handles seemed to absorb the light making them look darker than they were. His band was tied to his upper arm also showing the howling wolf.

Turning to the second student he noticed that his shock blonde was unruly and the head band was tied so that it was angled across his left eye bandages wrapped his lower face preventing him from getting a good look. The one visible eye however was blood red and also had the slit iris. Crossing his arms he parted the cape which had prevented Sarutobi from seeing his lower body. The interior of the cape was a clash of red and orange. It looked like the inside of his body was on fire.

Pulling his gaze away he turned he focused his attention on the finale student. This one seemed a little different. The head band was tied across his eyes. The unruly jet black hair seemed to go every which way possible. He had on a black muscle shirt and what appeared to be a black pair of cargo pants taped at the boots. He crossed his arms and Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder if the child would survive his arms were pathetically weak looking. His lower forearms were wrapped in white bandages a shocking counter to the all black attire of the student.

Looking back to the leader of the group he nodded. "Very well then I will just need you to fill out the appropriate forms then turn them in to my aide and she will take care of all the remaining paper work. Enjoy your stay here and good luck during the exam."

The young woman bowed and smiled as she gestured for her students to precede her out the door. The aide beckoned them over and held out the paper work for then to fill out.

14914914914914941914914914914914149419419

Naruto smiled as he walked between his two brothers. His cape billowed slightly as a trace of wind caught it. He was enjoying his return to Konoha, and he felt happy that Sarutobi was still around. Glancing to his right he noticed one of his favorite spots, turning slightly he walked towards the small stand. His teammates shrugged and followed. Naruto leaned forward a bit and glanced inside the cooking section of the stand. Inside a young woman was tending to a pot of ramen. Naruto was shocked when he realized she had a baby strapped to her back. She felt someone's eyes on her and turned slightly to see three boys patiently waiting. Blushing at her rudness she moved to the counter.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you three come up."

Naruto watched her through the henge he had placed on his eye. Normal civilians would panic if the saw the blood red eye. He shrugged of her apology.

"It's all right we just now walked up."

She smiled. "So what can I get you guys?"

Naruto perked up. "A large bowel of Miso Ramen."

Nodding she turned to the sword wielding masked boy next to him. "And you?"

"A large bowl of beef ramen would be nice."

She nodded and turned back to her last customer. "and you?"

"The same."

She nodded again and moved back to the stove. Naruto was drooling in anticipation of once again enjoying a bowel of his favorite ramen.

14914914914914914914914141491414914914914914919149

Naruto took the lead as he showed his teammates his old town. The other two didn't mind they were actually enjoying the quiet. Naruto would just point if he passed something or someone he knew but not much was ever said. They looked up in surprise as they heard someone yelling. Glancing at each other they headed towards the noise.

149149149149149149149149149149194149149149149149149

Kankuro was still tormenting Konohamaru when Naruto walked up. Gaara and Sasuke had just finished their little chat. Gaara was about to move off when he saw them. Temari wondering why he stopped followed his gaze to Naruto's team. Kankuro also followed his gaze. Sakura who was stuck babysitting the kids noticed their gaze and turned around. Sasuke jumped to the ground and moved to stand next to his fellow teammates. Shio who was also helping Sakura with the children stood up his red shirt blending well with his red hair.

**Hey kit. Let me take over for a second.**

'Huh? Why should I let you take over?'

**Because that kid with the gourd is also a container and I Want to stir up some trouble. **

'The last time you wanted to stir up trouble, we ended up trying to restrain Drekk before he could destroy an entire village. I don't think so fox I don't want to do that again.'

**No, that was really stupid of me. All I want to do is talk to the demon inside of him.**

'Nothing else you just want to talk to him?'

**Yes**

'Alright but if I get the feeling that your planning something I will make you regret it like last time. Understand?'

**Perfectly**

Naruto closed his eyes and let control go to his bodies' occupant. When he opened his eyes he glared at Gaara radiating a killing intent so strong it made the sand ninja jerk slightly. The others were paralyzed by Naruto's killing intent. Naruto and company walked slowly towards the team from sand.

**Shukaku it's nice to see you again. I look forward to facing you during the exam.**

Gaara/Shukaku shivered as Naruto and his team walked past. This wasn't lost on the sand siblings. Who once released from the effects of Kyuubi's killing intent stared after them. Team 7 did like wise. If nothing else this would prove to be one of the most bizarre chunin exams ever.

A/N alright I know that was brief but I just felt like writing this one also the reason I mentions Shio's shirt is because of a trekkie joke if you don't get it you haven't watched Star Trek enough anyways this is an AU fic starting from Manga 3 .


	2. Chapter 2

The Pack

Ch 2

Surprise

The Suna team was in shock. After the bizarre encounter they had returned to their hotel to inform Biki. Gaara had yet to recover fully from the encounter. Temari and Kankuro sat opposite of him on the beds hoping to get some info from him.

"Gaara who was that guy, and how did he know about 'it'?" Temari asked calmly.

Gaara looked back at his older sister. "I believe that he was the container for Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Before Temari or Kankuro could react Gaara had stood and using his sand teleported away.

149149149149149194149194914914919149149149149419419419

Team 7 was holding an impromptu meeting with Kakashi. Sasuke was curious to find out as much as he could about the new team. Kakashi was also intrigued by the information and joined them on their way to see Sarutobi.

As they neared the office however the door opened to reveal several ANBU teams receiving finale instructions from Sarutobi. As the ANDU teams left Sarutobi noticed them and beckoned for team 7 to approach the desk.

Sarutobi sighed and picked up 4 folders off the desk and handed them to Kakashi. Kakashi glanced at the village name and then glanced back at the Sarutobi who simply nodded for him to continue. He sat in one of the chairs as Sasuke and Sakura sat in the other chairs hoping to get some information. Kakashi thumbed through the folders barely glancing at any details till he reached the last folder opening it he bolted upright. His one visible eye was wide with shock. Sautobi answered the unasked question as he stood and moved to the balcony.

"Kyuubi Uzamaki Shinobi of the village hidden in the trees."

Kakashi continued to stare at the folder. "Why would anyone name themselves Kyuubi after that demon?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "I don't know but I fear that Naruto Uzamaki is no longer with us."

Sasuke glanced up. "That dobe hasn't been with us since he was dumb enough to get blasted along with Zabuza during that escort mission three years ago."

Sarutobi glanced at the Uchiha. "Of course you would think you where the only one who had problems wouldn't you Sasuke."

Sasuke shrunk back realizing his error. Sarutobi continued. "What you two didn't know was what that poor child had to deal with. What I tell you must never leave this room understood."

Team 7 nodded.

"Naruto Uzamaki was born and placed under a curse. That curse was Kyuubi no Kitsune. For 12 years he was the Kitsunes jailer or container if you will. This village that he gave his life to protect has done nothing but tries and kill him."

Sakura on reflex tried to defend her crush but a warning look from Kakashi stopped her.

Sasuke however did not head the warning. "I still don't understand. So what if the villagers hate him we all hate him he was loud, obnoxious, and annoying. He is a dobe now and forever. My life has been hell since my brother destroyed my family."

Kakashi shook his head. "Sasuke has their ever been attempt to take your life?"

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi. "No."

Sarutobi reached into a drawer and pulled out a thick folder that was about to explode under the pressure of its contents. "This file contains every attempt to take Naruto's life that we know of." Sarutobi stated simply. "We know there were more attempts than this but Naruto never reported any these are the ones we stopped."

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked. Sarutobi pulled out a second folder also bursting at the seams. "This is the one containing all of the attacks on Naruto." Sasuke stared at the folders. Sakura glanced at Sarutobi. "Weren't his parents ever around to help him?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "He was raised in the orphanage forced to eat leftovers from the garbage to stay alive. He was never shown kindness by anyone in this village."

Sakura was shocked. "Didn't anybody do anything to help him?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "No. I did all I could do. The council was determined to try and kill him so that the threat of the Kitsune would be gone forever regardless of what happened to the container."

Sasuke looked troubled. "What do you mean by threat? The Kitsune was contained he wouldn't be able to escape."

Kakashi shook his head this time. "The seal didn't just contain him. Its main purpose was to blend them. Over time Naruto would have completely absorbed the Kitsune by the time he was 15. The council feared that Kyuubi was being reborn in a human body so they attempted to kill him before his fifteenth birthday."

Shio spoke for the firs time. "So by now Naruto will have absorbed the Kitsune?" Kakashi nodded. "So I don't see what the problem is?"

Sarutobi glanced at the folder. I fear that Naruto, or as he is now called Kyuubi may seek revenge for 12 years of hell he has had to suffer at the hands of this village."

141941941941941949149149149149149149149149149149

Gade De Treize stared at Naruto. "Naruto you can't be serious. Even for you this is nuts."

Naruto's fox like smile conveyed his lack of concern. "It will be fun to see how people react. C'mon you know Yoru hasn't been summoned for a long time let him out to stretch his wings a bit."

Gade turned to their sensei, only to see her smiling at the prospect of stirring up trouble. "Not you to."

Karagian smiled. "Gade you know he has a point you haven't summoned Yoru for quiet some time. It might do some good to show this village what it is in for."

Gade turned to see his last team mate Drekk shrugging.

"Fine but I am only summoning him if I face Shikamaru."

Karagian smiled and turned to face Naruto. "And of course you are planning on having fun with your foxes, right?"

Naruto's fox grin reappeared. As one the three turned to look at the last member of the party.

"Drekk I know the others can cut loose and have fun but you have to keep your power in check."

Drekk held up his hand to stop his sensei. "I understand and I haven't forgotten those arrows at your waist are incase I loose control."

Naruto's grin disappeared, as Karagian nodded slowly. Naruto stepped forward and gripped Drekks shoulder. "We won't let that happen."

Drekk nodded and gripped Naruto's shoulder.

Suddenly there was a loud growling sound. Drekk smothered a grin Naruto was trying to do the same. Gade had no compulsion and laughed outright. Karagain was blushing red.

Naruto turned to look at his sensei. Karagain look coolly back at him. "Not a word Kyuubi. Not a word."

14919149149149149149149149419149149419194914914914914

Kakashi was still finding it hard to believe that Naruto had returned. He continued to watch as the team moved out of sight. He jumped down from his perch in the tree only to find a blade at his throat.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Kakashi turned slightly only to see Naruto with his fox like smile in place.

"If it isn't my old sensei Kakashi." Naruto laughed, however the blade did not move.

Kakashi stared down at the blade. The broad-bladed weapon had the appearance of a normal broadsword except for a series of wicked barbs resembling a flame on the lower third of the blade. The steel had a red-dish tinge to it except where three gold runes were inlaid. He noticed that the guard resembled a pair of leathery wings with what looked like a dragon's eye in the center.

Kakashi shifted uneasily. "Kyuubi he might be a bit more comfortable with out Crimson Ruination at his throat." Kakashi jerked his head up and saw Karagain smiling down at him.

With a grin Kyuubi twirled the blade and sheathed it inside his cloak. "So what do you want Kakashi?"

Kakashi stood up and turned to Naruto. "I wanted to see if it was true that Naruto Uzamaki had truly returned to Konoha."

A deep chuckle from behind Kakashi caused him to turn and look at the young man standing behind him. The young man was wearing nothing but black while his hitai-ate was tied so that it covered his eyes.

Kakashi glanced back to Naruto. "What's his problem?"

Naruto grinned. "If your talking about Drekk I think he just wants to fight, and for your information Naruto hasn't returned. My name is Kyuubi."

Shrugging Kakashi smiled. "I bet your excited to see your teammates once more right?"

This time a loud bark of laughter came from behind him. Naruto chuckled. "You mean do I want to see the bitch and bastard yeah I am I want to meet them so I can show them just how out classed they are."

Kakashi was slightly taken aback by the hostility in Naruto's voice but before he could speak Naruto held up his hand. "No matter how much you want to keep asking questions I am through answering them as for my family and I we were about to go eat so if you will excuse us." With that he turned and started to walk away. "One more thing Hatake just because Sasuke and Sakura used to be my team mates don't expect me to go easy on them." He turned and Kakashi felt his body tremble at the blood red eye staring at him then his body shuddered when he felt the killer intent roll off the masked boy. "In fact I will personally make sure that by the end of this exam they will remember the day they crossed Kyuubi."

With that he turned and walked off followed by his team. Kakashi let out a shuddering breath as ANBU showed up. "What should we do?"

Kakashi looked them over. "Absolutly nothing."

12491249124912491249124912491249124912491249124912491249124912491249124912491

The morning of the exam gennin teams started to show up. Team 7 was making their way towards the entrance when Sakura spoke up. "Sensei what do we do about the team from the tree village?"

Kakashi turned to look at her and Sasuke. "If you have to fight them then do so but if you can get away don't fight them."

Sasuke felt his anger rise. "Why should we, is it just because they have the dobe with them?"

Kakashi looked down at the arrogant gennin. "No because the one on their team named Drekk is not allowed to use his full power if he does his sensei has to kill him."

Sasuke stopped and stared at him. Saskura felt her jaw drop.

"So as your sensei listen to me when I tell you that team is far beyond your league."

Quietly team 7 made their way inside.

13914914914914914914914914914914914914919419491491491491491941941941914914914

Kyuubi, Drekk, and Gade or as their village called them the pack moved down the hall passing the group standing in front of a door marked 301 which was being guarded by two students stopping the grinned when they saw Sasuke demand to be let by. Kyuubi shook his head. "If he had just kept his mouth shut we would have lessened out competition."

Turning they walked towards the stairs only to hear a commotion behind them glancing back they saw a boy dressed in a green spandex suit stop two attacks with minimal effort seeing that the fun was over the pack moved upstairs and out of sight of the rest of the gennins. Opening the double doors they stepped inside the massive room. Other teams looked up as they entered only to grin seeing a supposedly unsuspecting gennin team. Grinning Kyuubi lead his team over to one of the windows and got comfortable.

(A/N: Alright I am not going to mention the small fight between Sasuke and Lee it is the exact same except it is Shio who goes flying in place of Naruto as for Sasuke he still gets his ass handed to him and yes the whole GAI and LEE thing as well. BLEAGH!)

The door opened once more as Sasuke, Sakura, and Shio entered. As the pack watched the other Konoha gennin teams met up with them and they began to chat. There conversation was interrupted by another gennin.

Kyuubi watched with interest as he knelt down and began to mold chakra. The pack decided that this was worth checkingout and moved up to see what the commotion was about,

139139139139139139139319319139139319319319139139319319139319319319319319

Kabuto was watching with interest as Sasuke and the other gennins studied the information he was giving them. "If you want I can even give you detailed info on specific people as well. Sasuke looked intrigued.

"Do you have info on Gaara of the sand, Kyuubi Uzamaki, Gade De Treize, and drekk from the village hidden in the trees."

Kabuto nodded and flipped his hands through the stack of cards soming up with four. "Lets see Gaara of the sand. Eight C-ranked missions… hmm even one B-ranked mission. I don't have much else on him just that he has returned from every mission without a scratch."

The gennins looked up and around till they spotted Gaara who was sitting between Temari and Kankuro. Sasuke looked back at Kabuto. "What about the others?"

Kabuto smiled. "Lets see." Placing the three cards down he molded chakra into them and the gennins around him felt their jaws drop. "Naruto Uzamaki AKA Kyuubi and Gade De Treize are considered A-ranked ninja having completed 20 C-ranked missions, 10 B-ranked missions, and one A-ranked mission."

Everybody shuddered when they heard the laughter turning they saw Kyuubi and Gade watching them. The other student had his back to them and was making a point to ignore them. Kabuto felt a shiver run up his spine as he looked at the last card.

"Drekk S-ranked ninja having completed 20 C-ranked missions, and 10 B-ranked missions. I don't have any more info on them."

Sakura stood and moved over to Kyuubi. "Naruto is it really you?"

Kyuubi looked at her and she shuddered from the lack of any emotion showing in his visible eye. Blinking he turned and walked away Sakura tried to reach out to him but her hand was slapped away by Gade. Glaring at him she saw him shack his head before walking away as well.

Before anything else could happen there was an explosion of smoke at the front of the room.

"Everybody shut up and pay attention. My name is Ibiki I am the instructor for the first exam I want each of you to take a number and sit down in your assigned seats."

The gennins followed his orders and quickly found there seats. Drekk was moving to his seat when he found that his seat was next to the girl on the sand team. Grinning he bent slightly as he passed her and took in a deep breath drawing in her scent. He felt something stir inside at the scent of cinnamon and lilies grinning he sat down only to confront a very irate girl.

"What do you think your doing?" Temari asked him.

Later under the inquisition from his teammates Drekk will admit he didn't know what he was doing he just did. Leaning over closer to her he took another deep breath. He could feel her start to blush. "I'm just enjoying a beautiful scent from a beautiful woman."

Before Temari could reply Ibiki called for attention. "Alright this test is going to be a paper test here are the rules"

(A/N: same rules as always never going to change. Blah blah blah blah. On with the fic.)

Drekk wasn't paying much attention to his paper in front of him. For some reason he couldn't get his mind to focus on anything other than the girl from sand sitting next to him. He felt something tap the underside of his hand. Remembering the plan he lifted his palm from the surface of the table without lifting his fingers. After a few seconds he lifted his hand so that he could read the answers written on his palm. As soon as he finished he couldn't help it turning he just gazed at the blonde girl.

Ibiki stood in front of the class again. "Alright it is time for the tenth question if you all are done sneaking around and playing with dolls."

Temari and Kankuro sat up straight at that comment. "The rules for the tenth question are specific and cannot be changed. First you must choose whether to accept the question or not. If you choose not to accept the question then you and your team will fail automatically. If you accept the questionand fail to answer it then you and your team will never be permitted to apply for the chunnin exam ever again."

There was a massive uproar from the gennins around Drekk. However he wasn't paying them much attention. The sand girl was sitting there just staring forward. Not caring at the moment if anybody did get up and leave or not he was to busy watching the sand girl.

She turned and started to glare at him til he held up a finger to her she paused and watched him lift the corner of his hitai-ate revealing part of his right eye to her. She felt a shudder run down her spine seeing that there was only darkness behind the hitai-ate.

Their attention was brought back to the front by Ibiki's calm acknowledgment that they had passed. Glancing around Drekk was surprised to see a third of the gennin teams were gone. An explosion of glass brought his attention back to the front. A large black ball of cloth was flying through the center of the room only to unfurl as two Kunai's stuck them selves in the ceiling. The black cloth finished unrolling so that the words newely arrived second chief examination officer Mitarashi Anko in big block letters.

"This is no time to celebrate now that we have weeded out the week and unworthy the real tests can begin."

A/N: heheh I am going to leave it here for now.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pack

Ch 3

The forest of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto, Gade, and Drekk stared at Anko before they started to laugh. Anko was pissed at hearing them laugh. She glared at them mixing in a bit of killing attempt to scare them.

It had the opposite effect Naruto and Gade laughed even harder. Drekk stopped laughing and matched looks with Anko. Naruto noticed Drekk's gaze and bolted upright. "DREKK NO!!!" But it was to late. Drekk unleashed his killing intent.

Anko found herself trembling as the wave of killing intent washed over the room. Several gennins weren't prepared and wet themselves trying to get as far back as they could. Temari was frozen to her seat she dared not move in case of drawing his attention to her. Naruto launched himself off his table and landed right in front of Drekk locking eyes he unleashed his own killing intent.

Anko and Ibiki backed up to the wall in an attempt to put some distance from the two boys. Drekk grinned as he stood up still facing Naruto. Before either one could react their heads were suddenly slammed together. The shock of the impact stopped them as both were rubbing their foreheads. Drekk glanced back at their last teammate. "Was that necessary?"

Gade nodded his head and pointed to the other gennins now amassed at the door. Drekk laughed and Naruto fell to the floor. Anko and Ibiki just stared at them. Temari was frozen to her seat. Kankuro was at the door hoping to get out however Gaara who had not moved from his seat was sweating.

Anko found her voice again. "Alright you have 5 hours to prepare for the next exam. You are to meet at Field 44 if you fail to show your team fails." With that she jumped back out the window and disappeared. The other gennins were releaved to get out of the room and away from the pack. Ibiki watched as they left before sitting down in the nearest chair and sighed. He was going to have to report this to the Hokage.

Karigan was waiting outside the building for her students. Drekk and Naruto saw the disapproving glare on her face and were about to teleport away when she spotted and they knew that if they ran it would only get worse. Resigned to their fates they walked up to her. "Was it worth it?"

Drekk and Naruto looked confused. Seeing their confusion Karigan spoke again. "Was it worth it letting off your killing intent like that?"

Naruto and Drekk looked at each other before they began to laugh long and loud leaving Gade to explain what happened. Karigan laughed when she heard about how the room was nearly cleared. Naruto began to walk towards his favorite ramen stand to get something to eat before preparing for the next exam. While they walked Gade and Naruto began to question Drekk on what he said and did with the blond sand nin. His only reply was to "Humph" and for his cheeks to turn a slight reddish hue Which caused Gade and Naruto to grill him even harder while Karigan laughed.

5 hours later

The teams assembled once more outside of field 44. The forest of death lived up to it's name as the gennins looked in awe past the chain link fence at the shadowed depths. Anko appeared before them and with a flick of her wrist sent a kunai flying towards what she thought was a lazy gennin however when she teleported behind him she felt something sharp at her throat. Shio grinned at her. "What you think I was going to let you hit me?"

She laughed and when he removed the kunai and handed it back to her she walked over to a small wooden stand and picked up a stack of papers. "Well then smart ass you can hand out these papers."

Shio groaned as he took the stack and began to pass them out. As she explained the rules and what the slips of paper were for she had started to watch the pack closely since the one with his eyes covered apparently was very excited. When the teams handed the consent forms back and received their scroll they each moved to an unclaimed gate and awaited the signal to begin.

When the whistle sounded the tags holding the gate together glowed briefly before falling away allowing the gates to open. Gade pushed the gates open and rushed inside quickly followed by his teammates. As they ran through the trees they began to hunt for the closet team. Drekk slowed and whistled to get his teammates attention.

Stopping they noticed the group standing in a small clearing. Naruto looked over at Drekk and saw the grin spreading across his face.

"You want to take them on don't you brother?"

Drekk turned to Naruto and his grin turned into a wicked smirk before he nodded slowly.

Gade looked at Naruto. "Well I guess that answers that."

Naruto nods. "yep it does. Have fun Drekk."

Drekk laughed and leapt into the clearing. The three nins standing in the clearing turned and stared at Drekk before they started to laugh.

"What is this?" One of the nins said.

Drekk held up his scroll showing that he was holding an earth scroll. One of the nins stepped forward and held out their scroll showing it was a heaven scroll. Drekk nodded and placed the scroll back in his belt before taking a taijustu stance. The opponents looked at each other before taking a similar stance.

Silence fell across the field as the opponents faced each other. Naruto and Gade slowly moved to a new tree and surprised the ANBU team lead by Kakashi. Before Kakashi could ask Naruto held a finger to his lips and then pointed back to the clearing.

Drekk reached up and began to untie his headband and let it drop from his fingers. The three opponents suddenly stiffned and Kikashi was stumped till Naruto chuckled. "Shikumi no Jutsu" Kakashi felt his jaw drop at seeing Drekk use the technique with such ease.

Drekk suddenly charged the nins regrettable he didn't react fast enough as one of the nins recovered and started doing hand signs.

"Doryuu Heki!" Before Drekk could strike a wall of stone rose from the ground. Drekk slid to a stop and was about to jump backwards when the other two nins recovered.

"Doton Kekai!" The two nins cried as they slammed their hands onto the ground.

A wall of earth rose up and covered Drekk incasing him within a dome of chakra enforced earth. The first nin rushed forward and slammed his hand into the dome of earth and it began to glow.

"You stupid fool now we will drain you of your chakra and take your scroll. You must have been the stupidest ninja to attack a group a team of rock nins without backup." The rock nins started to laugh till something caught there attention.

The blue chakra that had been surrounding the dome was slowly darkening till it turned to a pitch black color. The nin with his amr embedded in the dome began to scream and frantically tried to pull his arms out of the dome without any success. The black chakra suddenly shifted and what looked like a clawed hand made entirely out of chakra reached out and seized the nin by the neck and slowly lifted him into the air. The nin once his hands were free began to try and free himself. When the second chakra claw emerged and grabbed a hold of the nins lower body they began to pull. The nin gave one more scream before his body was ripped in two.

The two other nins watched as the dome began to collapse. They stepped back as a humanoid figure stepped out of the dirt. Drekk stepped forward and let his black chakra expand around creating the two chakra claws again. Seeing the claws the leader of the rock nins pulled the heaven scroll from his belt and sat it down on the ground. "We give here is the scroll just leave us be."

The second rock nin quickly did a set of hand signs and launched a genjutsu at Drekk. Drekk who was in the process of picking up the scroll didn't perceive the attack till it hit.

Drekk stood up straight as his body stiffened. The rock nins progressed on him with kunai drawn ignoring the tears coursing down Drekks face. Naruto noticed and quickly teleported in front of Drekk with crimson ruination drawn.

"What did you do?"

The leader smiled. "We used a genjutsu that forces him to see his worst fears over and over again."

Naruto stared at them. "You dumb fucks!"

Whirling around he began mold chakra before slamming his hand into Drekks chest launching him backwards where he collided with the trees. The rock nins stared at the nin who had just attacked his own teammate. Gade jumped into the clearing and drew his weapons moving till he was standing next to Naruto.

Naruto watched as the black chakra became a swirling vortex around the body of Drekk. Kakashi and the ANBU teams were unsure of what to do so they remained where they where. Kakashi watched Naruto as he began another set of hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Naruto cried slamming his hand onto the ground.

A large coud of smoke enveloped that clearing and Kakashi and his fellow teammates felt a sudden sense of panic and fear spread through them. The smoke cleared and revealed Naruto standing beside a monstrous red fox its tails waving about.

_'wait, tails?_' Kakashi began to panic when he counted nine tails.

Before they could move to attack the demon fox a new feeling spread through the clearing where Kyuubi's aura created immense terror this new aura mad Kakashi's skin crawl. The light seemed to dim even more and a feral growl was heard coming from the spot where Drekk had flown. The demon fox backed up as did Naruto and Gade. The rock nins were staring at the spot not noticing that they had wet themselves in fear.

Kakashi finally surpressed the fear welling up inside of him and signaled the ANBU to follow him into the clearing. Moving the ANBU and Kakashi moved to face Naruto and Kyuubi. "Naruto why have you summoned that demon here?"

Naruto smirked at him. "Because Kyuubi is one of the few beings unaffected by my brothers' curse now if you value your lives you will get back there with the rock nins."

Kakashi was about to object when a bone chilling roar was heard. Kakashi spun on his feet only to see a monstrous white blur streak out of the woods towards them. The ANBU reacted as they were trained to do by launching a storm of Kunai and Shuriken when the weapons impacted the monstrous being exploded into smoke.

"Bunshen" Kakashi called out. The ANBU circled up as Naruto and Kyuubi turned to the rock nins. **"RUN!!!"** Kyuubi roared at them.

The rock nins didn't need to be told twice as they scrambled away from the clearing. However they were not fast enough One of the rcok nins as soon as he rounded a tree was seen flying back across the clearing until he impacted a tree. As his body began to slide down there was a loud whistling sound and the nin screamed as a massive black spear impaled his body and pinned him to the tree.

Naruto swore and leaped up on Kyuubi's back quickly followed by Gade. Kyuubi turned and took off after the last rock nin. Kakashi waited a moment before he slowly moved to the impaled nin. The fellow ANBU also moved closer to the tree and they all stared at the black blade that was protruding from the back of the tree. Kakashi was reaching up to grab the spear when the nin moved. Kakashi jerked his hand back as the spear dissolved letting the body drop to the clearing floor.

The rock nin gurgled softly as he picked himself up off the ground. Kakashi and the ANBU stepped back as the lifeless eyes gazed at them. The nin opened his mouth revealing slowly growing canines and growled at them. Kakashi started doing hand signs for a Goukakyuu no Jutsu but before he could an arrow pierced the rock nins skull. The nin stumbled slightly then fell face down and as Kakashi watched as Kariagan walked into the clearing bow drawn.

"Which way did Nartuo and Kyuubi-kun run off?"

Kkaashi just stared at her before pointing in the direction that Kyuubi had run off. Karigan nodded to him and snapped her fingers. The rock nins body exploded sending blood flying everywhere. Kakshi looked back at the spot the body had lain then back to Karigan only to see another fox running into the woods.

Kakashi was trying to comprehend what had just happened. "What the fuck just happened?" One of the ANBU asked.

Kakashi turned to look at them. "I don't know but I am going to find out."

A/N I'm sorry it's so short however I didn't want to give away to many secrets right and besides the next ch will be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pack

Ch 4

A dark past

Disclaimer: heh take a guess if I owned Naruto I would have done things differently but since I don't own it. blows loud raspberry

Kakashi and the team of ANBU were jumping through the trees as fast as possible trying to match the pace set by the giant fox Karigan was riding. As he was running he began to think back on what had just happened. "Whatever it was that charged us was huge. But what was it Naruto's sensei called Kyuubi. He nearly missed the next branch when he recalled the name she had used.

Looking down Kakashi saw that they were barely able to keep up with the fox carrying Karigan He had question and most likely she had the answers he just had to find a way to talk to her. Before he could plan anything a piercing scream dragged his attention back to the present.

Temari was a brave girl but a smart one as well other wise she would have been killed a long time ago by her younger brother. She felt the scream escape her lips it wasn't the first time she screamed in fright but it was the first time that she saw Gaara scared as well. Gaara had just finished off a group of rain nins and collected the required scroll when they heard a rustling behind them. Every one had turned to see a rock nin come barreling out of the brush only to be hit by something monstrous. The Suna team had to blink the nin had just stopped running and was looking at them in a funny way Temari was trying to figure out what had hit the rock nin when she saw several red lines appear on the mans body before a crimson shower of blood exploded outwards as the nin collapsed.

Temari hadn't screamed then she was used to random people exploding in bloody agony but it was usually Gaara who was doing it. No she had screamed when a something reached out a large clawed hand and grabbed the nin's still twitching body and dragged it out of sight followed by a large crunching sound like something was eating. A large pool of blood started to form at the base of the tree and even Gaara was looking worried. Temari felt her skin crawl when a large growl was heard. She began to look frantically around her trying to determine where it was coming from when she heard a something snap from behind her. Gaara and Kankuro were turning around when she felt some thing wrap an arm around her waist and jump straight up. She didn't scream she only watched in terror as the forest floor disappeared out her sight along with her brothers. Her fear was amplified when whatever was holding her started laughing.

Gaara and Kankuro who were trying to recover from the sight of Temari being carried off into the trees were scared out of their skin when a large nine tailed fox came tearing into the clearing. Naruto and Gade jumped off Kyuubi's back as Gaara raised his sand in preparation for an attack however he was surprised when he saw Naruto run past him.

"Where's the sand girl?"

Kankuro looked confused and pointed straight up. When another large fox came running into the clearing Kankuro lost it and started giggling like mad before he fell over and curled into a ball. Gaara backed up till his back was against a tree and still refused to drop his defense just in case the two foxes attacked.

"Naruto where is Drekk?"

Naruto turned and saw Karigan and kakashi move towards him. The rest of the ANBU were still maintaining a defensive position around Kyuubi. Kyuubi began to glow softly and the ANBU raised their collective weapons but felt their jaws drop when the glow faded revealing a large red headed man. Karigan turned to Kakashi.

"Tell your men to stand down and leave Kyuubi alone or your going to have a lot of deaths on your hands."

Kakashi gawked at her. "You do realize that if he attacks there is nothing we can do to stop him." She nodded.

"Why the hell would you allow your student to summon a demon . . ." He never finished he sentence as Naruto's fist connected with his face sending him flying across the clearing and into the group of ANBU knocking them to the ground. Kakashi and the ANBU stared at Naruto from where they were laying as the young man stalked towards them. His face was in a state of uncontrollable rage, his single blood red eye glared at them with the intent, no the guarantee, to kill within an instant. His poise was that of a state of animalistic rage, muscles tense and ready to destroy anything that dared talk back again. The Kyuubi charka swirled around him, giving him the appearance of a fox, with one tail swishing back and fourth. The Fox Boy was giving off enough killing intent to be felt for a whole mile. For a second, the AMBU could see the Kyuubi, the demon that nearly destroyed their village. And this vision scared them more than anything they have ever seen before.

"Kakashi if I ever hear you of you insulting or trying to attack Kyuubi not only will you have to worry about him but you will have to worry about me I don't take well to my family being attacked."

Kakashi for the second time in his life felt absolutely and completely powerless as he stared up into the controlled fury that was Naruto.

"Naruto how could you call that demon family?" One of the ANBU asked from under the pile.

A Chakra pulse exploded off Naruto. "Because he protected me and healed me when the rest of you bastards never lifted a finger to help this so called demon when I was attacked by the civilians it may have been in his best interest to keep me alive but none the less he did more for me than any person besides Saurtobi in that fucking village."

Kakashi felt a stab of guilt as he realized Naruto was right. Still he felt he had to defend himself. "What about me Naruto I treated you with respect when you became part of team 7."

Kakashi felt fear well up in him when Naruto locked eyes with him he never noticed the two chakra claws forming around Naruto till they had seized him.

"Repect, Kkashi. You never respected me you were always busy training the villages precious Uchiha. You never once told me something that would improve my skills. Oh and lets not forget that every time the 'team' accomplished something it was all thanks to the precious Uchiha." The two chakra claws released Kakashi. "kakashi you failed to head the lesson you strived to teach us. You failed to see underneath the underneath." With that Naruto turned and walked back towards the spot where Temari had been taken by his brother.

Temari was scared.

No she was terrified. Whatever had captured her had released her when it neared the top of the trees and had quickly disappeared. When she had tried to move from where the creature had placed her she had heard a very menacing growl and had stopped moving. Now here she sat with her feet swaying over open space trying to figure out what to do. She felt a chakra pulse down below and saw something move in the shadows. Turning her head to face the movement she saw a pair of pitch black eyes then her world faded into darkness.

Naruto was still looking upwards when he saw a shadow detach itself from the canopy above. Grinning he watched as the shadow fell towards him. Pushing chakra into his feet Naruto leapt straight up till he neared a branch and propelled himself even higher. Naruto grinned as he caught sight of his brother falling towards him. Unleashing his chakra claws he met Drekk's claws and the fight was on.

Down below Kyuubi waited till Karigan had reached him before he wrapped an arm about her waist and like Naruto before him did a chakra powered jump. When he reached the zenith of his jump he launched Karigan towards the two fighting boys. Karigan drew her bow and as she neared Drekk she pulled back and released the arrow.

Drekk roared as the arrow punctured his shoulder the shock caused him to drop Temari. Her lifeless body fell until Naruto caught her in his chakra claws. Karigan began to plummet back to the ground but as she passed Kyuubi she waved to him and felt his chakra claws wrap about her before pulling her back to the branch he was sitting on. Drekk fell and the ground where he landed cracked from the impact.

Kakashi and the ANBU cautiously made their way towards the hole that Drekk had made. Peering over the edge they saw Drekk breathing easily his cloths ripped to shreds and an arrow through his shoulder. Glancing up he saw Naruto sticking to a tree with Temari in his arms while across from his stood Karigan bow still drawn standing beside Kyuubi.

Kakasi could only watch as Karigan leapt calmly to the ground along with Kyuubi. Naruto walked down the tree instead of jumping down once he was on the ground he walked towards Kankuro who had hidden behind a tree when Naruto had unleashed his killing intent. When he saw Temari he ran up to Naruto and gently took her from him with a nod he ran back towards the spot Gaara had retreated to. From there they disappeared into the trees.

Naruto walked back to the small crater and watched as Karigan calmly removed the arrow from Drekk's shoulder. Placing the arrow back in her quiver at her waist she then placed a green glowing hand on Drekk's shoulder. After a few moments Drekk groaned and sat up without opening his eyes. Karigan placed a hand against his cheek.

"Drekk what happened?"

Drekk shuddered and Kakashi's visible eye opened wider as he saw tears began to fall from Drekk's eyes. "I lost her again."

Karigan wrapped her arms around him and gently rocked back and forth. Kyuubi grimaced and Naruto looked pissed Kakashi was confused as Gade walked over towards the gathered ANBU.

"It would be best if you left now everything is under control."

Kakashi glanced about he knew that he should bring them in for interrogation however the fact that Naruto had access to Kyuubi's chakra even with Kyuubi outside of his body let alone whatever Drekk did to those rock nins he knew that if he insisted that their was going to be trouble. He only nodded and signaled the ANBU to move out.

Gade moved back to the hole and handed the rock nins scroll to Naruto. "We got what we needed lets head towards the tower and we can rest up as Drekk recovers."

Naruto nodded and Kyuubi moved down and with the help of Karigan and Naruto position Drekk so that he was riding on Kyuubi's back and together they moved off towards the tower. When they neared the tower they saw that the sand team was entering one of the double doors and followed suit. Once inside the opened the scrolls and were greeted by a young woman with red eyes.

A/N heheh


	5. Chapter 5

The Pack

Ch 5

Prelims

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Heheheh

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the young woman before him Drekk and Gade both grinned as they noticed Naruto's stare. Karigan grinned since this was the first time Naruto had been caught off guard like this.

"Congratulations on passing the second exam. I am Yuuhi Kurenai, You may pick any of the empty rooms to stay in till the official end of the exam in 4 days." Kurenai bowed and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

As soon as she vanished drekk and Gade stepped up beside Naruto. Gade was the first to speak.

"Wow what a looker."

Drekk grinned. "Yeah she was especially those crimson eyes."

"long legs to go with them."

Karigan was trying not to laugh as Naruto started turning several different shades of red before he rounded on Gade.

"Will you just shut up already!"

Gade began to laugh and soon the whole group was laughing. Karigan finally got her breathing back under control. "alright lets go pick out our rooms and rest up after that explore and remember to behave." The last statement was said as she glanced back at Kyuubi who was still in his human form.

"What?" He asked innocently

"Do I need to mention what happened last time we stayed at a foreign village?" Karigan spoke with a mischievous grin as she placed her hands on her hips looking coolly at the once demon lord.

The three boys were curious as well since they weren't there when Karigan and Kyuubi had left on that mission. "Sensei what did he do?" Gade asked.

Karigan grinned as she looked at Gade. "Well lets just say it involved the local hot spring a genjutsu and the mayor of the village."

Naruto and Drekk started sniggering then struggling to keep there laughter under control they started to walk out of the room Gade snorted then rushed to catch up with his teammates as they picked out there rooms. As Drekk was walking into his a flash of blond caught his eye and he quickly back stepped and looked towards the blond girl. Her back was to him but he knew it was her. Taking a deep breath he walked towards her making some noise so as not to scare her all of a sudden. When he was just a few feet from her she turned and quickly took a step back.

Drekk didn't miss the fear in her eyes and he couldn't blame her. He took another deep breath and bowed his head to her. "I'm sorry for what happened in the woods I fell into a trap and lost myself. I am sorry that you were involved."

He stayed in the same bent position and he held his breath when he heard her begin to speak. "Just stay away from me."

True he did deserve that but still t did hurt but he stood to his full height and nodded to her and quickly made his way back to his room and once inside calmly shut the door. Naruto had seen the whole scene from his door and felt sorry for his brother but he knew he couldn't interfere without pissing his brother off and he didn't want to do that.

Drekk sighed and turned back to see his brother watching him. "Oh well I'm not surprised." Naruto cringed slightly at the tone but stayed silent as his brother walked to his room and shut the door.

…….

Finally the day came for the final exam and as the pack walked into the massive room they noticed the other surviving teams standing behind their sensei's as they waited for the last few stragglers to show. Drekk was tailing the group and he had once more placed his headband across his eyes. Naruto was leading the group and was trying in vain to suppress a grin that was threatening to spread across his face as Kyuubi in his small fox form was sitting on his shoulder watching the rest of the teams. KArigan lead them to a spot between Kurenai and Kakashi's teams The grin grew bigger on his face as he stood next to Sasuke who was looking really pissed off about something.

He watched as Sasuke began to rub the back of his shoulder as if in pain. When Sakura started whispering to him he lost interest and turned his head slightly and realized that the sensei on his opposing side was the red eyed woman who greeted them at the end of the second exam. HE let his eyes begin to travel down wards and when they feel on the woman's shapely posterior his face began to grow warm and would have turned into a blush had he not been distracted by a sharp pain in his ear.

"YEOW!!!" Said pain jumped off his shoulder and ran around the room a bit before running to Karigan who picked him up off the floor. She turned to Naruto who was holding his ear and made a big fuss over the little fox punishing the perverted little boy. Naruto face blazed away especially when the other females in the room glared at him.

The Hokage laughed softly as Karigan once more turned back towards the stand still cuddling the small fox. Now came the part he hated the most having to inform them that they might have to fight their own teammates in order to pass to the finals. Still his curiosity was going crazy to find out how powerful Naruto was now. Smiling at the surprised reaction on the gennins faces as he told them about the little war in miniature in order to maintain the peace.

…..

Naruto was grumbling as he saw Kyuubi look over Karigan's shoulder and grin at him. He snapped to attention whena sickly looking jounnin stepped in front of every body and addressed the hokage for a few moments before turning back to the assembled groups.

"My name is Gekko Hayate (cough) and I am the proctor of the third (cough) exam. Now before we (cough) begin the prelims I would like (cough) all of those who wish to step out (cough) of the exam do so now so that we don't (cough) waist time."

Naruto glanced around and saw one hand rise in the air. The gennin who had given the packs info to the gennin teams had his hand raised. "I would like to drop out."

Nodding Hayate gestured to the door leading out of the large room before turning back to the remaining teams. "Anyone else (cough)?" No one moved. "Good (cough) then let us begin."

There was a rumbling noise as two wooden covers moved up revealing small screens. Names began to flash by as the randomizer quickly selected the first pair. Naruto laughed and Gade shook his head.

Akad yoroi

Vs

Drekk

Drekk grinned as Hayate spoke up again. "I need the two contestants to remain on the floor the rest of you to the observation area." As the remaining shinobi moved to the two balconies Hayate stepped back and spoke loud enough to be heard. "The rules are simple (cough) anything goes but if I call the match (cough) you will stop or suffer the consequences is that (cough) understood?" Both contestants nodded. "Very well first match (cough) Yoroi vs Drekk Haijem!"

Drekk turned and reguarded Yoroi. "So you are my opponent well at least you aren't that pathetic looking."

Yoroi grabbed his right hand and charged Drekk. Grinning Drekk ducked the swing and tried to sweep kick Yoroi who jumped and flipped over the sweep kick. He failed to see the second kick come swinging in catching him while in midair sending him flying.

Yoroi rolled back to his feet and wiped the bit of blood from behind his mask. "It's time that I finished this." He rushed forward and attempted to grab at Drekk who ducked under the grab and tried to kick him in the head again only to feel a pain in his leg as Yoroi catch his kick. Yoroi laughed as his hand began to glow a strange color. Drekk seemed to slump a bit.

"You're draining my chakra?"

Yoroi laughed. "Correct and now there is nothing you can do about it."

Yoroi's laugh suddenly turned into a cry of pain as he released Drekk's leg and fell back. The gennins felt their stomachs turn as Yoroi's hand started to turn a sickly looking color. Yoroi's scream distracted them as the diseased flesh began to make it's way up his arm as his hand turned completely black and appeared to decay in front of them. Drekk stood and walked over towards the fallen man. Bending down he seized Yorois' head and started pumping chakra into his head directly. Yoroi's screams only amplified as the skin darkened and oozed a yellow looking slim through bubbles that appeared in his skin.

Drekk released him and stepped back as Yorobi tried to crawl towards Hayate. Before he could make it though his body arched and a scream erupted from his lips as his body began to change. His face became more angular as if something was trying to push it's way out from under his skin. The skin on his right arm was oozing yellowish goop and looked as if was about to fall off until the bones of his fingers protruded through his skin slowly turning into claws. Yoroi screamed as his face split down the middle. A long canine jaw protruded outwards rimmed with teeth. Then things seemed to go wrong the rest of his head didn't change as his lower jaw pushed outwards the teeth seemed to fall out blood began to pour from his eyes and ears. The skin on his arm fell off in a sickening splat revealing a clawed hand and raw muscle. Yoroi's eyes bugged out of his head literally turning a yellowish color and where filled with fear as Drekk stepped closer. Reaching down he grabbed Yoroi by the neck and as his fingers sank into the fetid flesh lifted the man into the air. Puss and blood poured out of the open holes on his body as Drekk held him aloft.

Gently he sat Yoroi to his feet and helped him balance. Drekk released his hold on the nin and stepped back a bit and swung his arms wide. With a roar he brought his hands together and crushed Yoroi's skulll in an explosion of gore and viscera. The body fell and Drekk grinned at the audience he turned as if to look at Ino and Sakura raising one of his hands to his lips he licked the gore from his fingers with a contented smile plastered across his face. Licking his lips he smiled at the two girls revealing his canine like teeth before making his way towards the stairs. Ino and Sakura both lurched as lunch paid them a visit once more.

IT would be an understatement to say that a path was quickly cleared for him till he reached his team. Karigan walked over to the boy and messed up his hair with a grin on her face. Kakashi and Gai looked at each other that this woman wasn't even phased by one of her students licking gore from his fingers after killing a human. Both men shivered and quickly glanced at the board. Naruto was poking fun at Kyuubi who was sitting onto of Karigan's shoulders and was laughing as the kit tried to bite him. Gade poked him in the side as Neji and Hinata moved onto the floor.

A/N This match goes the exact same way as it always does. Hinata is just excited that Naruto was back so she tries to show off and gets knocked out.

Neji with a smirk looks up at Naruto who shrugs in indifference towards the match. Gade laughed and Naruto glanced towards him. In response Gade pointed towards the board.

Uzamaki Naruto

Vs

Inuzuka Kiba

Kiba looked across the field and his team heard him mutter. "Oh shit!" as he saw Naruto grin in a very disturbing way.


End file.
